fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayako Kanegawa
Kayako Kanegawa (かやこ かねがわ, kaneggaua kaiakko) also known as the "Blue Canary" (青 カナリヤ, Aoi Kanariya) earned by her dark blue hair and her strong acts of freedom, is the unofficial leader of the independent guild Aucupibus Somnia, dubbed "Somnia" for short. Her swordsmanship skills are usually enough to defeat a mage or complete a mission and Kayako is rarely pushed to use her magic. Cause of this, little people know that she can use gravity change. She is the daughter of Akiyoshi Kanegawa, head of the Kanegawa Weapon Industries who are a popular brand in creating a variety of weapons. The Kanegawa company crashed when her father was murdered but Kayako still continues to make weapons under the Kanegawa brand for her close friends. Unbeknownst to even her close companions, Kayako is seeking justice for her father's death and is traveling to search of the criminal so she can see him get the punishment he deserves. Appearance Kayako has a very well kept and uniform appearance as well as attire. She has long hair that's a mix between dark blue and black. Her bangs are swept to the side, covering up her scar on her forehead she got when her father was killed. Her hair is straight but slightly curled inwards at the ends and reaches mid-back. Kayako has cerulean blue eyes and many people say call them "unsettling." The amount of confidence and maturity she has gets mistaken for a harsh glare appearing her to be mean, though that's far from the truth. She has a fair complexion that tans easily, so she is sometimes seen tanner than what she really is. Kayako has a curvy yet thin figure making her appear older than her true age. Her height is considered average for her age, if not a little on the tall side. Kayako wears a uniform like attire. A white blouse and yellow tie are covered with a black, deep collared, buttoned jacket. She has a silver badge sewn on her right collar indicating her identity. On her left shoulder, she wears two ribbons hooking to her shoulder before hooking once again under her collar and falling down. Connected to the ribbons are two gem-like pendants that belonged to the male members of the Kanegawa family. She wears them in her father and younger brother's stead to remember them. On the same shoulder but in the back, she hooks two pieces of red cloth to almost form like a sash or cape. On the bottom of the cloths are the same symbol she wear on her collar. Under her jacket she wears a black skirt and black thigh socks with a yellow stripe at the top, the same color as her tie. On her feet are knee high heeled boots that have a buckle strap at the top. Kayako wears white gloves, making her look even more sophisticated than it already was. She claims to wear the gloves to hide all the scars and blisters she gets from training. Kayako always carries her sword with her from what is shown and holds is very precious to her. She hasn't confirmed it but it's suspected that it was her father's sword. The sword's hilt is sewn blue cloth, a golden ribbon covering on top of it. The sheath itself is a matching blue while the end is metal. Kayako sometimes uses the metal covering on her sheath as a shield. Threaded around the hilt of the sword is a circular charm one of her clients gave her. Inside the sphere is a gem, the client stating it'll bring good fortune. Personality Kayako has shown that she is a dignified person and carries herself with pride. Kayako is patient with others, perceptive of things around her, and relies of logic and reasoning. In her childhood she was serious about her studies and strived to become the best. Kayako still has ambitions like those but her humble and maturity keep her from being obnoxious or annoying. She personally dislikes any loud or unnecessary noises, seeing as it's annoying and distracting, so will remain quiet and be courteous to others, displaying respepct and self-control. Most people don't think that Kayako has a temper though that's not true. She has a ruthless and harsh temper but restrains herself from hurting other's feelings. Whenever she is pushed beyond the breaking point, although rare, Kayako will snap and pour all the held emotions out. During that time she will criticize every little detail and point out every flaw, her perfectionism and controlling side taking over. Once she calms down, Kayako will enter a depression or sorry state, apologizing profusely for the way she acted. Concluding this, Kayako has shown a split personality and after she "reverts" is ashamed and embarrassed that she lost her self-discipline. Kayako will also enter a depression like state when she has nothing to do, scolding herself for being so lazy and useless. Some people think that she's a different person when she goes into these mood swings that are so different than her normal calm nature. Kayako is a great leader in which she can stay calm amidst the worst of situations though she will show her irritation. She is good at giving orders but tends to go off on her own and go "solo." Since Kayako refuses to act childish, it's hard to tell that she's a stubborn person even though her mannerism are stubborn themselves. When she sets her mind to something, she will carry it out till the end. In doing this, she shows that she have a high level of bravery and perseverance. Kayako is very loyal to her friends and will protect them no matter the cost, even if it meant her own life. She is like this to strangers as well, holding high importance for equality and abnegation. Although she can be harsh judging others and won't really care about people specifically, not being a very sensitive person, Kayako will help them nonetheless. Kayako has a hidden childish side that rarely comes out. Only when talking about weapons or tea does her enthusiasm show, having a spontaneous reaction to either of the two. She's also very awkward in making new friends, behaving stiffly and occasionally blushing. She'll never start a relationship or friendship though she won't ever turn one down. Kayako is naive when it comes to feelings, she won't know how to act in some cases yet will try her best to comfort others. Having a soft spot for kids, Kayako will show her soft side when around them. Though she'll deny anything of the sort, embarrassed for her signs of affection. History Synopsis Magical Abilities Relationships Trivia *According to the author: **Kayako's favorite food is curry, her favorite drink is "blooming tea" **Kayako dislikes confined, crowded, and noisy places **Kayako likes the outdoors and climbing trees **Kayako doesn't know how to swim **Kayako's hobby is blacksmithing *Aucupibus Somnia isn't an official guild, only in name, making Kayako an unofficial guild leader Quotes Category:Articles in process Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Gravity Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Characters